This application claims priority to Japanese Patent Applications Nos. 2003-00648, 2003-00649, 2003-154602, 2003-154604. The entire disclosure of Japanese Patent Nos. 2003-00648, 2003-00649, 2003-154602, 2003-154604 is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a braking device. More particularly the present invention relates to a braking device for a dual bearing reel that brakes a spool rotatively mounted to a reel unit.
2. Background Information
A braking device is provided in dual bearing reels in order to brake the spool, and in particular is provided in bait casting reels in which tackle or the like is mounted to the end of a fishing line and cast out in order to prevent a backlash during casting. Many of these conventional braking devices are of the mechanical type, which use centrifugal force or magnetic force. However, mechanical spool braking devices only generate braking force that is in proportion to the rotational speed of the rotor or the square of the rotational speed, and thus generate braking force even at times when it is not needed. This may cause a reduction in the distance in which the lure will fly when cast.
Accordingly, electrically controlled braking devices are known in the art in which an electricity generation mechanism is provided between the spool and the reel unit, and which can be electrically controlled to adjust the braking force during casting, as seen for example in Japanese Patent Application Publication H11-332436.
Conventional braking devices include a braking mechanism that includes an electricity generation function that includes a magnet arranged on the spool and a coil arranged on the reel unit, a rotational speed detection device that detects the rotational speed of the spool, and a control device that controls the electrical current that flows in the coil. The magnet is fixedly attached to the spool shaft, and the coil is mounted to the reel unit such that that the coil is movable in the spool shaft direction, and also mounted such that the coil is disposed around the periphery of the magnet. Thus, the distance between the coil and the magnet can be changed to manually adjust the braking force. The control device includes a circuit board that is attached to the reel unit, and a controller, e.g., a microprocessor, that is mounted to the circuit board. The circuit board is attached to the inner side surface of the reel unit at a position apart from the spool of the reel unit, and is connected to the coil by a lead wire.
With the aforementioned conventional configuration, it is necessary to connect the coil with the circuit board with a lead wire because the circuit board is disposed in a position away from the spool and because the coil moves in the spool shaft direction. Thus if the circuit board is connected to the coil with a lead wire in a dual bearing reel that is used in locations in which the air is moist and corrosive, the insulation on the lead wire will easily deteriorate. Moreover, the coil must be mounted to the reel unit and the circuit board must be mounted to the reel unit because the coil is mounted on the reel unit such that the coil is movable in the spool shaft direction. This complicates the assembly of the device.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved braking device for a dual bearing reel that overcomes the aforementioned problems in the art. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.